


Misery & Bliss

by Swalublue



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue
Summary: Trixie Tang gets her very own godparents by the name of Splinter who's going to turn her whole world upside down.
Relationships: Trixie Tang & OC, Trixie Tang & Timmy Turner
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
“I don’t need a godparent. I’m perfectly happy with my life. Thank you very much,” the ten-year-old girl replied. As she continued to focus on her work. For someone so young she was rather gifted in the arts. This truly was one of the strangest rejections to ever happen. Some kids even if they did need fairies just didn’t have the personality, wasn't the right time, or many other possibilities. “So fly back to your home erase my memories if you have to and let me be. To reiterate my point I’m perfect happily-” and this made the fairy grin from ear to ear. Rarely in Splinter’s life came such an opportunity she always did love when a child would challenge her.   
“And how much are you willing to bet on that Trixie?” The girl finally raised her eyebrow at this. “I mean if you weren’t miserable you wouldn't have had your file in the registry. I’m warning you though mama always gets what she wants. I always win every bet.”   
“Oh really?” Trixie asked, “What kind of bet? What do I have to do to make you go away? I don’t need fairies. There are plenty of other miserable children out there you could help.”   
“True,” Splitter said happily. “Here’s the deal. I bet by the end of the day I could get you to admit you miserable. If you don’t I’d give you something special and leave. And your life will return to normal. However, if I win I get to stay. Of course, since I’m still technically your godparent. You’d also get to use my magic if you’d so please. Other than else I won’t be around you all day.”   
“That seems rather reasonable, what's the catch?” Trixie asked, “I know how these kinds of deals go.”   
“Correct,” Splinter grind. “See the only catch is you made a terrible mistake by accepting this bet. That is all.”   
“You're on,” Trixie said. “Please this is going to be the easiest bet I’ve ever made. Even easier than the one well I guessed what type of gift Veronica gave me. God, a pair of shoes. Who would’ve thought.”   
“Very well then, “Splinter admitted. “Our bet starts tomorrow. Which gives you plenty of time to experiment with magic.” Trixie rolled her eyes, but never responded to the obvious attempt at a bribe. Behind her back, she held the wand which was glowing brightly. Laying the seed for the girls’ obvious test. Some children just needed their mask to finally slip. And show them what their own eyes couldn't see and that was what Splinter was going to do. Trixie Tang was a girl who wore a mask and it was time that it came down. Sometimes only when the world came tumbling down would things go her way. And truly Splinter always got her way. Always. ..   
The Next Day  
Splinter appeared in her full form. She had spent the night in the girls walk-in closet. Why a ten-year-old needed that many clothes was lost on her. With the old wooden wand in her hand, she grabbed it into the sleeping girl. “Come on Trixie time to get up. Don’t forget you have school to go too and I have a bet to win.” She shifted in her sleeping wearing a pair of purple pajamas. Her hair braid lay discarded on the floor. After five or so minutes Splinter poofed up an alarm clock and let it go off. Of course with an annoying sound that always seemed to make children go haywire.  
“Gah!” Trixie jumped up startled. “God damn it. Why are you still here? And ugh school.” With a simple wave of her wand, she poofed the girl into her normal attire. “Well, that's-”   
“Convenient I know,” Splinter said cheerfully. “Like I said there are many perks to having a godparent. Now then am I following you to school? Or am I staying behind? I still have to unpack a few things.” Trixie could only shake her head. She was clearly not in the mood to be treated like this.   
“You stay here,” Trixie said. “The last thing I need is to go around school talking to myself. What would other people think? Besides I’m not throwing away my popularity. To become some loser like the kid in the pink hat...Tommy? Thoomy? Eh, who cares. I don’t.” With that, Trixie spent five minutes doing her morning routine with the help of an annoying godparent. With that, she poofed up a backpack with the girl. She usually just stuffed it in her locker, “Now then should I take the limousine? Or take the bus? Hmmm… if only. Ooh, I know...what kind of things can I wish for?”  
“Anything that's not against Da Rules,” Splinter admitted. “You know, like stealing, hurting someone, cheating on a test. Other than else it's up to your imagination.”   
“Cool, I wish…” Trixie paused for a moment. “You know what nevermind. I don’t want to win this bet and know what it's like. I’m just gonna take the bus.”   
“Okay have fun,” Splinter said with a menacing tone.   
…  
Something should have put the hairs on the back of her neck, but Trixie ignored the feeling. Having some magical creature make fun of her wasn’t going to stop her from having another day of fame and popularity. “And of course introducing the popular and lovely Ms. Tang!” The bus driver said with the fakest voice of enthusiasm she could muster, but then again. Turning down a few thousand dollars every couple of weeks or so was rather stupid. Trixie grinned as she walked down the aisle holding the backpack which was rather heavier than normal. She still had no clue what was inside it. Then again probably some trap set by that thing.  
“Like the most popular girl in school hiya!” Veronica Star said in her usual fake valley girl accent.   
“Hello second most popular girl in school, hello Chad most popular kid in school, and Tad the second most popular boy in school. Behind Chad of course,” Trixie spoke with the fake routine she had mustered. Popularity was like a dance one that she had all but certainly crushed. Veronica was a rich nerd, Chad and Tad were boofoons, but since they were popular and rich. She would force herself to hang out with them. “Woah!” She slammed against the seat with a hard hit as the bus started in the morning. The backpack wasn’t helping.   
“Are you okay?” Veronica asked with concern in her voice, “You’re not having one of those days are you?”   
“Of course not!” Trixie snapped, “All I did was fall over something stupid.” Picking it up was something rather solid. “What the heck is this doing in the popular kid section?” Chad, Tad, and Veronica just shrugged their shoulders. Inside was a collection of rare vintage comic books. Some of them are worth thousands of dollars, “Woah! This is worth a fortune.” She muttered to herself.   
“It is?” Chad asked, “How is a stupid comic book collection worth anything?”   
“Umhh I don't know,” Trixie admitted. “What are you talking about? Anyway…”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
..And the one thing that Trixie learned was to never make a bet with a magical creature again. After the whole incident on the bus things in her life only seem to get worse. She could only mutter under her breath. If there was one thing she hated more than anything it was being stuck around unpopular...other than when they were adoring her. Fixing her clothes off after having a run-in with the local football team, how they even got into the school she had no idea. She scanned both of her ways and entered the classroom. What was worse? Being mauled by football players? Being stormed by a bunch of teenagers? Or worse, finding a bunch of vintage comic books that she couldn't carry. And the useless fairy was nowhere to be seen...with that she pushed the door into room ‘A113’ which was Crocker’s classroom.   
That was another thing that dawned on her. The nut of the school was actually right about something. Or at least partially right...fairies existed. Pushing the thought into the back of her head she pushed open the door only for a bucket of water to douse her. Groaning she moved towards her seat ignoring the laughter from some of the kids in class. She was popular, no one was going to take that from her. Not even some madden winged creature. “Trix, are you having one of those days? Like if you need I have a secret stash of chocolate!”   
Trixie rolled her eyes, “No Veronica I’m not having a bad day. I’m Trixie Tang, and she doesn't have any bad days.” Veronica raised her eyebrows at this just shook her head as the bell for the start of class rang. “So how do I look?”   
“Like...you got run over by a mob of football players and teenagers. Which is terrible, but umh it looks good on you?” Veronica said awkwardly. Trixie could only roll her eyes at her best friend. She knew the girl was a golden liar. A wannabe nurse hiding behind the precision of popularity. Trixie fixed herself and sat down even in her wet clothes; nothing was going to ruin today.   
“Ah Ms. Tang,” Trixie could only wince at her name being called. Today had to be a curse. And a magical curse that wasn’t going to end till the end of the day. “What’s with the package of comic books? I thought you weren’t into those types of things? A dirty little secret do we?”   
“Umh no…” Trixie glared at him, “Like what are you talking about? Some loser unpopular kid...left this in my locker. I just haven’t had time to get rid of it? Why do you wanna it? I mean minus the fact this thing is worth a fortune it’s not worth anything.” Crocker raised an eyebrow.   
“Worth a fortune you say? How much exactly?” Crocker asked pressing for information that she had but wasn’t willing to give.   
“Umhh cookies!” Trixie said, “Tell me I’m popular. I would call my bodyguard, but he got lost in traffic and won't’ be making it into today.” Sweat was begging to drip down her forehead. What if they figured out she was into unpopular things? Would her friends abandon her? She couldn't let that happen.   
“Hmm, I’ll take you up on that,” with that Crocker turned back to the front of the classroom. But that was only the beginning of the torture. One in which she was on the verge of blowing up. As he treated her...Trixie Tang. The richest and most popular girl in school like he did to that pink hatted loser. The audacity of the man.  
…   
“Okay like are you sure you don’t want the chocolate Trix?” Veronica said, “I don’t want you making everyone miserable.” She said the last part quite.   
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Trixie asked as without paying attention she slammed directly into an open door. Which caused her to wince from the pain. “I’m not having a bad day.”   
“You sure?”   
“Yes!”   
She was going to bite her lip as she entered the lunchroom. The two of them were being pursued quietly by Tad and Chad. Most likely scheming up some way to get her to go on a date. She slipped on the wet floor, “I’m gonna go get the chocolate.” Veronica said quickly, turned around, and left.   
“Wow, you really are having a ba-”   
“Don’t even finish that sentence!”   
…  
“Anyway here you go Trix,” Veronica handed her a chocolate bar. “Since I know how you get when you have these types of days. I’m going to go home and study more arthrology. My mom got me a new textbook. I'm like totally pumped...why did I say that?” She realized in horror, “I mean...go and sew up a totally cute new pair of clothes I want to make. Umhh look a cute boy!” She pointed in some random direction and flew the scene as fast as she could.   
“Okay?” Trixie said. As she healed the chocolate bar, “And I’m not having a bad day!” Frustrated she tore the thing and devoured the chocolate. There wasn’t any point in letting something like this go to waste. She moved towards the limousine and once again was left to wait an hour. After finally giving in she decided to walk home. Not that she wanted to. About after fifteen minutes a car drove by and doused her in mud from a muddy curve pipe. “Are you serious? Am I invisible or something?” She cursed under her breath.   
Gurgling she finally made it home after an hour and a half walk. And never in her life had she been so miserable. “Why am I so miserable?” She could only mutter to herself after it started raining. And winced when she realized what she said, “Oh no.”   
“Oh yes!” She turned her head up to see Splinter floating up towards. Holding out her hands, “Oohm. Baby that sweet and I have it on a tape-recorder too. So want me to poof you into clean clothes?” Trixie nodded her head and with that, she was wearing clean clothes again. “I guess I’m staying aren’t I.”   
“You did this to me?” Trixie snapped.   
“Yup,” Splinter said. She spun her wand, “I told you, darling. I always win my bets. You never set the parameters. Word of advice if you're going to make a bet make sure you set the parameters.”  
A/N: Arthrology is the study of joints and their function


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
“Hun is there anything I should know,” Trixie turned her head towards Splinter. She was floating towards a mirror she poofed up. Carefully wrapping the long scar around her neck to a point that she liked it. Trixie on the other hand wasn’t exactly happy with her new godmother...or the fact fairies even existed in the first place. “Don’t give me that look. With kids like you, it's going to be quite some time till you make a wish Elizabeth. I need to know things about you that my observation hasn’t given me. Things like fears, allergies, anything I need to know. Or lines I shouldn't cross to make my service most exceptional.”   
“My name’s not Elizabeth. That's my mother’s name...and my middle name. The name’s Trixie, two don’t mess with my popularity. And I’m allergic to rosemary.” She admitted but turned her attention back to her artwork. “Seriously how long-”   
“Billions of years. We’re immortal. We grant wishes to those who need our help,” Splinter said as if she was reading her mind. “Don't even think this is original. Trust me I know the questions that are on your mind. We stay hidden to protect ourselves and when I said services. I meant it. At one point you will lose me whether that's by death or simplifying no longer needing me. We do erase your memories...sometimes.” A mischievous grin appeared across her face.   
“Oh,” Trixie said. Nodding her head. “Well um…”   
“You don’t have any more questions. And you're not going to make any wishes till I leave?” Trixie nodded her head, “Exactly like I predicted. Sometimes your children are so predictable. And hun...one thing. I’m a very strange fairy. Very different from those of other godparents. I’m a very difficult person to get rid of.  
“Okay?” Trixie said unsure how to respond.  
\---  
“Hun time to wakey! The lights shine and another fun and twisted day of education awaits you.” Trixie grumbled she wanted nothing more than to lay in bed. Slowing after another round of jabs from the fairy's wand she forced herself to sit up. “Ah come on don’t be so sour after another eight hours of school I’ll catch up to you. So do you want me to poof you to school? Or do you want to take the bus? Limo? Since I know you like to change your mind on a limb.” It took a moment for Trixie to gather her wit and respond.   
“Poof?” She asked, confused.   
“Yes poof,” she said. With that raising her wand and poofing Trixie from the bed towards the door frame. “Ah, now we understand.”   
“That's a poof? Okay, I guess sure as long as no one can see me,” Trixie said. “But first I’m going to go and get something to eat.” Splinter nodded her head and transformed into a notebook. “See unfortunately it's against Da Rulez for others from seeing me. And don’t think you can get rid of me by revealing. I’ll just erase their memories. Can’t get rid of me that easily. And hun one more thing. There may still be remnants of the bad luck potions I used the other day so be careful.” Trixie gave a puzzled look  
“Is that a good thing or bad?”   
“Both,” Splinter admitted. After finishing up her meal she was poofed to the popular girl's bathroom. Which was usually unoccupied as only selected individuals were allowed aka her friend group. Unfortunately, Splinter had given her the gray package which contained a group of comics that she wanted to read. And they were signed which meant they were worth a fortune, and her locker was on the other side of the school. Why did she have to choose such a terrible location for her locker? Sighing, she clutched the package closer to her chest. Slipping through the school she successfully managed to drop it into her locker. Now all she needed to do was remember where it was, but that was for later.   
“Hiya Trix,” she turned her attention to see Veronica, Tad, and Chad approach her.   
“Hello, 2nd most popular girl in school, Tad, and Chad.” She forced out with a fake level of optimism she could muster. No matter how much she tried nothing could distract the fact she was agitated. But outside a few announced and run-ins with a certain ‘unpopular kid’ she despised. Loyalty was one thing, but his obsession was on her nerves.   
\---  
Trixie slipped into the bathroom. On occasion, she did this to avoid the crowds who were leaving the school. “Hiya hun,” raising her head. The girl could only sigh her fairy godmother was real. Even though she knew it, it still stung. “Hey don’t give me that look I didn’t bother you during school. That's over. So any wishes you wanna make?”   
“You're still trying that?” Splinter nodded her head, “Look I know you're trying to help, but it's not going to work. I don't need a godparent. I’m perfectly happy. Even if I’m stuck with you.” Splinter didn’t respond, “Look if you want to be helpful. Could you poof me to someplace like the park? Or...someplace that isn’t too densely populated. And no I’m not going to wish for it either, don't think so.”   
“Well, technically it's a wish. I’ll take it,” with that Splinter raised her wand and poofed the two of them outside the school. And the two of them reappeared in the park. It was a nice day. Her feet brushed up against the warm jacket unlike the losers of her school she had the power of money on her side. Plus her parents were usually working all the time… it gave her freedom. Unusual for people around her age. “So what do you want to do?”   
“Well, I don’t know,” Trixie admitted. “I just don’t want to deal with people. Could you poof up my comic book?” Splinter poofed it up, “Oh neat this is the most recent comic. Don’t you dare tell anyone."   
“My lips are sealed,” Splinter said. With that, the two of them walked...well technically Trixie walked. Splinter was just floating flipping over to the back page a grin appeared across her face.   
“Hey watch, well you're going!” Trixie looked up rubbing her head. To see a girl who was about the same height as the pink hatted loser. With brown hair, blue eyes with an eerie similarity to someone she couldn't name. She wore a pink headband, a white shirt, and a plaid color skirt. “You know other people are walking around losers.” A flame emerged inside Trixie’s Tang chest. No one dared to call her name.   
“Excuse me? Are you rich? Popular? Or have some kind of special talent?” Trixie snapped back. The girl raised an eyebrow at this.   
“No,” she replied. “And the name’s Tammy loser. Don’t you dare-”   
“I wish my security was here!” She shouted only for her buff bodyguard to appear out of nowhere. “Take care of the trash! Later loser,” she smirked as her buff bodyguard just shrugged. Picked up the girl and sent her flying into a bush. Trixie could only chuckle no one called her names. With that, she walked away.   
“Ooh,” Tammy said. “I’ll get my revenge on you!”


End file.
